


Fireworks

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Wincest Love Week - Summer 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Stanford, Public Blow Jobs, Sam is Seventeen Years Old, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some teenagers spent their summer vacations drinking beer or smoking pot or playing video games but Dean's little brother read books. But that's not going to last for long.</p><p>Wincest Love Week Summer edition - Fourth of July prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Dean pulled himself out of the pool, his palms rubbing against the hot and rough concrete edging. As he stood dripping water onto the flagstone deck, he listened carefully to the receding voices of Sam's friends as they grabbed a six pack of beer from the cooler and made their way out to the driveway, getting into Trip's Land Rover for a quick drive to watch the fireworks in town. 

Trip. How Sam became friends with someone named after a numeral was a mystery to Dean. Apparently Sam volunteered to mentor the guy in math during summer school and his rich and well-sculpted beauty queen mother paid Sam wads of cash to help her son raise his grades enough to finish his senior year of high school. 

As a little bonus, she invited Sam and Dean to hang out at their pool for 4th of July with Trip and his friends.

As the teenagers' voices faded away, Dean turned his attention to Sam who was laying on a chaise lounge reading a book. Some teenagers spent their summer vacations drinking beer or smoking pot or playing video games but Dean's little brother read books.

Despite the geek boy tendencies, Sam was finally growing into his height at 17 and his muscles were well defined from running drills for their dad and soccer practice with the school's summer league. Tan skin was offset by a pair of yellow board shorts that he borrowed from Trip which hung loose on his brother's hips, sinking down low enough to show off his hipbones. 

While the sun was setting behind the hills, Sam glowed from the hours spent by the pool with sweat that gathered in his hairline curling the ends of his damp hair. The picture was to pretty for Dean not to mess with it.

Dean stepped up to the end of the chaise and grabbed both of his brother's smooth ankles, shaking his wet hair like a dog after a bath, spraying cold water everywhere. Despite Sam's squirming and complaining, Dean didn't relinquish his hold.

"Dean..." Sam threw his paperback book at him and Dean yanked his brother's legs down, pulling him flat on his back on the lounge. With Sam sprawled out so sweetly below him, Dean brought one finely boned foot to his lips, pressing his wet cool mouth softly against dry warm skin.

"Dean..." Sam whined while Dean switched his lips to the other foot, pulling Sam's legs a little further apart. "Trip's mom is still inside. She could come out any time."

Dean quirked up the corner of his mouth. "Pretty sure she would just ask to join us, Sammy. I saw her rubbing sunscreen on your back earlier."

Sam's suntanned cheeks blushed a shade more red and Dean pulled those lean and muscular legs apart and began to kiss up the inside of Sam's thigh, right up to the spot where the sun had yet to color the skin at the bottom of those yellow swim trunks. His little brother groaned and tried to pull his legs together, embarrassed to be laid out so open in public, but Dean crawled up his body, pushing them even further to the side.

"God, I would love to tie your arms and legs down to this chair. Take your cock in my mouth and leave you hard and panting when Trip comes back with his friends. Show them how beautiful you are, and they would see how you're all mine, Sammy." 

Sam might start out reluctant at times but Dean's stream of filthy talk always wound him up in the end and Sam's dick pressed back long and hard against Dean's hip through the thin nylon of the swim trunks.

Dean's full lips were glazed with the oil of Sam's sunscreen, smelling faintly of coconut, when he pushed his tongue deep inside Sam's mouth, smothering another desperate moan. 

God, his brother was a noisy fuck and Dean loved it so much.

Dean stood up, hooking his fingers into the trunks and started to pull them down to just below Sam's hipbones where his sweat had started to gather under the material. Dean licked it gently before sucking a bruise right below where the waistband sat. A purple and red reminder of who owned Sam that would be out of sight when the others arrived back that night. 

Dean pulled back to admire his work. "We should get you a tattoo of my initials right there. That way if Trip or any of these other fuckers tries something, they'll know who you belong to, Sam."

"Dean, I swear if you don't shut up and take my cock in your mouth, I'm gonna kill you myself." 

Even in the growing dusk, he could see how his brother's eyes were blown dark with arousal. Dean pulled the board shorts further down Sam's thighs and freed his cock. Dean glanced over his shoulder to see if Trip's beauty queen mom had made an appearance before taking Sam in hand. He then licked his lips before placing the shaft on his tongue and taking it down to the root.

"Fuck, Dean." His little brother's hands scrabbled at the back of his head, neither pushing or pulling, just skating through the short strands of Dean's hair, his slight hips bucking up to meet his mouth.

In the distance, Dean could hear the whistle and pop of the first fireworks of the night, set off by some eager neighborhood kids nearby. He continued to suck and bob his head in time to the steady stream of profanity coming from Sam until the kid called out his name with a shout.

Dean crawled back up again to Sam's mouth and kissed him, his lips bitter and salty and the darkening sky soft and blue above them.

"How about those fireworks, Sammy?"


End file.
